Unbreakable Bonds
by KHwhitelion
Summary: Based on a dream. A shocking truth about Kovu’s heritage has been revealed. One that convinces the king to forbid his daughter from seeing her friend. However, Kiara never HAS been that obedient. And she's determined to let Kovu know that.


**Before anyone says anything: THIS IS BASED ON A DREAM! If it seems out of whack, it's because it's an AU. However, it was one of those rare dreams that I saw from start to finish, and really liked. So I decided to write down the part I liked the best. Bare with me here people, it IS strange, but if you've got an open mind, I think you'll like it. **

* * *

_In an alternate universe, the boundaries of the pridelands are not limited to the terrain of the animal kingdom. Humans and animals coexist, and understand one another. A factor that works well for the current princess of the pridelands—Kiara—and Kovu. Befriending a kind but mysterious shop owner, both cubs have been granted a permanent hang-out spot—one neither Simba nor Zira knew about—in exchange for completing the occasional odd job. It was perfect. _

_However….recently their location has been revealed, as well as a shocking truth about Kovu's heritage. A truth that convinces the king to forbid his daughter from seeing her friend._

_However, since when as Kiara ever been that obedient?_

* * *

Two pairs of golden-orange paws crept silently on the hardened surface, their movements soft, precise; each step a hesitant observation of her surroundings. Her ears twitched, alert—an acting satellite programmed to detect the various sounds of the night. Sounds of anything and anyone other than her.

Her heart pounded against her ribcage, the steady melody of her task, her self-assigned mission; her breath soft and controlled to better observe the area on which she tread. It felt odd, using such extreme stealth; she'd never had a need for it before. Then again, she'd never been to this particular area after dusk either.

She stopped then, crouching to the ground; her eyes darting back and forth, in synch with her rapid ear movement. A smile formed on her lips. The coast was clear. Not a soul lurked in the empty corridors. Nothing but a few scattered trash cans stationed in the corners, and an overturned bench from that day, sprawled off to the side. Exhaling sharply, her brow furrowed, eyes falling on two large, window-pained doors.

"Bingo." She whispered, heading—at a slightly faster pace than before—towards the doors. With any luck, he'd still be there.

Closed though they were, sharp teeth and strong jaws worked to her advantage, and within minutes, she'd managed to pry the two apart, creating an opening just large enough for her to slip through. Once inside, she arched her back into a much needed stretch, letting her guard dropped. She'd made it this far unnoticed, why worried about being caught now?

The door closed softly behind her. Having grown accustomed to it over time….it still struck her odd that they would be unlocked this late at night.

He had to be here—no doubt about it.

Straightening up, she began a visual search of the place; a surprisingly trying task in the dark. After a moment or two, she gave up, resorting to more productive methods. If she was going to find him, she was going to do it _now_.

"Kovu!" She cried, voice just above a whisper, "Kovu, are you in here?"

She waited, straining her ears and hoping she'd been loud enough—any more volume and she ran the risk of exposing herself to any potential stalkers—given her past history, one could never be too careful.

"Kovu?" She called again with a tone of disappointment. She didn't want to believe he wouldn't show….but maybe….maybe he really….

"K-Kiara? Is that you?"

Her eyes shot in the direction of the reply. Slowly, surely, a familiar chocolate brown head poked its way out from the nearest aisles, a bewildered but relieved expression gleaming in his emerald green pupils.

Mood brightening, Kiara bounded towards her friend, a bubble of ecstasy in her throat. "Kovu!" She squealed, "It _is_ you!" Unable to contain herself, the golden-orange cub rubbed her nose against his cheek. "I knew you'd be here! I just—"

She stopped; it only registering now that her friend had yet to return her joy. Pulling back, Kiara's smile faltered. "Kovu?" She asked, concern etched into her face.

Kovu remained standing, but he returned her expression with one of confusion. "What….what are you doing here?"

It wasn't a question of hostility—the boy was genuinely baffled. Nevertheless, a pang of hurt struck Kiara's heart. "What do you mean? Why _wouldn't_ I be here? Kovu, you're my best friend!"

Her remark did not have the desired effect; Kovu's ears dropped slightly and he looked away. "How can you say that?" He muttered, eyes closing in what Kiara recognized as shame, "after you know I'm…." his words died in his throat, replaced by a sigh that tugged at the lioness cub's heartstrings.

So he was still dwelling on _that_.

Tilting her head, Kiara's amber eyes met his. "Look….I don't care about that, okay?" She paused, her tail caressing his front leg, "If I did, do you really think I'd be here?"

She was well aware he knew the answer to that question. This was their spot….their hideout. Since the day they met, they'd been coming here. The one place they could be together, without anyone criticizing their friendship. The caretaker was more than understanding. All he asked in return for letting two star struck lion cubs play in his store, was that the compete the occasional task for him—no matter how bizarre it may be. True, some of them were dangerous, but it only brought the two closer, strengthening the bond between them so that nothing could break it.

Not even her father.

"Kovu, I don't care who you are, or what my dad thinks. You were my best friend before and you're still my best friend now." Again she paused, her forehead creasing to further emphasize her point. "We've been through way too much to just throw it all away. Why can't you just believe me?"

That last statement captured Kovu's attention; once again he met Kiara's gaze. "I want to believe you….I do….but your dad….your dad was gonna kill me! If my mother hadn't been there….OW!" He jumped, Kiara having swatted him with her paw.

"My dad wasn't going to kill you, dummy! He just….he just doesn't know how to let go of the past."

"It's a pretty big part of the—ARGH! Stop doing that!" He gave her a sore look, rubbing his now twice-hit shoulder. Kiara smirked.

"Hakuna Matata!"

Kovu blinked. "What?"

"Hakuna Matata!" She chirped. "It means 'no worries!' Put the past behind you and all that." The smirk morphed into a grin, and she extended a paw, to swat her friend once more. This time, however, Kovu was ready. Evading the attack, he sprang to his feet, retaliating with a shot of his own.

"Oh no you don't!" Kiara cried, running towards the side of an aisle. Using the lined walls as a push-off point, the golden-orange cub launched herself at Kovu, who yelped, and braced himself for impact. No longer fearful of being followed, the lioness cub tackled her friend with a playful growl. The force of Kiara's body against his sent the two rolling into the opposite wall, Kiara landing on top of the chocolate-furred cub with a slightly pained giggle.

Pained from colliding with the metallic surface, and a giggle because, with his head tuft flattened against his face, Kovu looked absolutely ridiculous.

He, of course, was unaware of this, and took her up on it. Still laughing, Kiara nuzzled his cheek, before sliding off him and onto the floor at his side. "See, Kovu?" She managed between chuckles, "No worries!"

The male cub shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "Well, you _are_ friends with me…."

Flipping onto her stomach, Kiara rolled her eyes. "You're not still on _that_, are you? I thought I told you it didn't matter."

An awkward laugh, followed by his tail twitching. "I know but….how can….how can you be friends with me? I'm….I'm Scar's son….how can that not matter?"

Kiara frowned, memories from several nights ago flashing before her eyes. Mouth now pursed in a tight line, she sat up, sticking her nose right in his face. "Listen: Scar died when you were just a baby. You're nothing like him! And I don't care what my dad says….you're never going to be!" Her shoulders were shaking now, claws half protruding from her toes. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with him.

"Kiara….I'm…."

"You're what?" She snapped, bitter with irritation at his lack of understanding, "sorry?"

He nodded feebly.

"Oh. Um…." She hadn't really expected him to cave so easily. "….good." Suddenly flustered, she added, "So am I."

Kovu raised an eyebrow. "You….are?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to blow up like that."

"Hey it's okay," he assured her, "….I….deserved it."

Kiara couldn't help it; she had to laugh at that. "You did, didn't you? Of course, as punishment, I am now entitled to ask you anything I want!"

Her friend groaned. "You wanna ask another question?"

"Yes I do! Now stop interrupting!"

The green-eyed cub stuck out his lower lip in the form of a pout. "Fine, _your majesty_."

Kiara ignored him, instead proceeding with her 'entitled' question. "Why do you care so much about what my dad thinks of you….of _us_?"

Kovu cringed, obviously not too pleased with her topic of choice. "Well…." He swallowed, "I guess….I mean, he seemed so angry that day….when my mother told him why I was….who my father was….I didn't think he would….Kiara, he tried to—"

"We've been over this…."

"I know. But….there's more to it than that."

She cocked her head. "There is?"

"Yeah. Kiara, if he was made then, who's to say how'd he'd react if he knew we still hung out like this?"

It was hard to tell, but the moment he finished speaking, Kiara could have sworn she'd seen a blush under his dark fur. She noticed, too, how he'd seemed to avert his gaze during the explanation. Almost as if…..

"Were…." She said slowly, "were you worried about….me?"

His tail thumped at his side. "I don't want to keep doing this if it's putting you in danger…." He raised his head, "You're my best friend. I don't want to see you get hurt."

The aggravation churning within her melted away. "Oh Kovu….that's so sweet…."

She'd been waiting all night to hear those words. It may have seemed of little importance, but to Kiara, hearing Kovu confirm their friendship from his own tongue meant that everything they'd been through, everything their parents had put them through, was worth it. It proved that, no matter what, nothing—then or now—would ever split them apart.

Would ever break their friendship.

Finding herself giggling again, she licked Kovu clear across his nose. "Come on," she said, springing to her feet, "We've still got some time until daylight—let's have some fun!"

Without waiting for a response, she took off down the aisle, darting through the store, Kovu echoing her laughter as they went; the two enjoying what they hoped would be the first of the many late night encounters to come.

* * *

**Yeah….that's it.**

**Sorta, anyway. I modified/added some of it, to make it longer and more entertaining. At least I think it was.**

**If anyone wants to know the essence of the entire dream, go to my deviantart journal page--the one that says 'Weird TLK2 dream.' My username is the same.  
**


End file.
